Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - 32 Parts - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version.
This is Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, the fifth installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Mario * Oliver as Luigi * Percy as Yoshi * Emily as Princess Peach * Mavis as Princess Daisy * Toby as Toad * Duck as Wario * Billy as Waluigi * Devious Diesel as Bowser * Truck as Koopa Troopa * Bill as Larry Koopa * Ben as King Koopa * Skarloey as Baby Mario * Peter Sam as Baby Luigi * Rheneas as Baby Yoshi * Lady as Baby Peach * Duncan as Bowser Jr * Gordon as Donkey Kong * Henry as Diddy Kong * Edward as Toadsworth * James as Oogtar * and more Thomas's Party Team Members *Scooby Doo as Goombario *Tom the Cat as Kooper *Mewsette as Bombette *Bernard as Parakarry *Duchess as Lady Bow *Miss Bianca as Sushie *Thomas O' Malley as Lakilester Other Cast *Casey Jr as Eldstar *Tillie as Mamar *Johnny as Skolar *Montana as Muskular *Tracy as Misstar *Tootle as Klevar *Toots as Kalmar *Flying Scotsman as The Train *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 1. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 2. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 3. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 4. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 5. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 6. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 7. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 8. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 9. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 10. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 11. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 12. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 13. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 14. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 15. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 16. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 17. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 18. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 19. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 20. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 21. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 22. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 23. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 24. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 25. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 26. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 27. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 28. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 29. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 30. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 31. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) Part 32. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions